movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros.
"The Challenge is the Real Deal" :―The tagline for the Film. : "Smashing into Cinemas" : ―JSG revealing that SSB is getting a movi Super Smash Bros. is an upcoming Japanese-American animated independent action comedy film based on the Japanese video game series of the same name and the game, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U by Nintendo. It was directed and written by Milton Colon, and distributed by Toho in Japan, And Indie Rights in America. Super Smash Bros. is the first film to be animated in-house of Jalen Sonic Gamer Animation Studios. It was also produced by Smash Ball, Studios. a company formed between a joint investment between Jalen Sonic Gamer and VVMax Productions. Synopsis After failing the Super-Power Fist-Bumping Knee-Smacking 1-Hour-35-Minute Anti-Noble But Slightly Easy Mii Fighting Test, Mario, and all other Nintendo Characters accept a new challenge to face and erase Miis and Master Hand. Cast * drdark7 as Mario, In Italian-American Plumber who leads everyone. * JakeBochenek as Sonic, A Hedgehog who can run at Super Sonic Speeds. * EliTheMagmawolf as Mega Man, A Humanoid Robot built for Combat. * HJamesJohnson as PAC-MAN, The Iconic Arcade Game Character. Production 4 Years after the Success of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Jalen Colon decided to make a Super Smash Bros. Film. He hosted a Casting Call on Casting Call Club on August 17, 2018. Colon wrote the script on Google Docs and wrote the script based on SSB 4(3DS, Wii U Version) Instead of Super Smash Bros Ultimate. (Which came out 4 months later). Colon had to strike a deal with Indie Rights Inc. to release the movie. Colon had difficulties finding an Animator, He looked for animators on Youtube that animated Smash Bros-related content. Shortly after all the Character roles were filled, Colon set up a Smash Bros chat on Discord, Where the Production Crew can communicate. In March 2019, Colon announced that he wanted the film to be released by Warner Bros Pictures. Leaving everyone upset with him, Eventually, he lost an actor, He then said that everything he comes up with is stupid, Colon then announced that the film was gonna be a Youtube film, Which everyone thought at first. Later within the year, Colon announced that the film was going back to a theatrical film and a revival of the deal with Indie Rights Inc. Colon opened Smash Ball, Studios (A production company that can produce Smash Bros-Related content) On May 14, 2019, Elise Roper posted an image on the Discord server saying Pokemon: Detective Pikachu Writers Reveal Ideas for Smash Bros Movie, Colon was worried and panicked, Colon then stated that they had the idea first. And that the Film will still be in development. At the moment now, He found GinjaNinjaOwO to be the animator. He emailed her. Colon then said that the film will be In Production during the summer and will be released probably in 2020 or by the end of this year. Short Film On May 25, 2019, Colon announced on Discord that a short film will be released with the Movie, titled "Inklings Don't wear Socks" The short is about a Group of Inklings who couldn't get in the Airport due to the fact they're not matching the required clothing, as to not wearing socks. Leaked Sequel Also on May 25, 2019, Colon wrote a Note at the end of the script of the Movie saying that a Sequel is in development and will be based on World of Light, the story mode of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Colon complained that He'll need more actors for the rest of the characters and that the Actors will reprise their roles as the Characters from the first film. Colon told everyone on Discord "It's somewhat likely it would go ahead as the first movie will take many weeks to complete and I'd rather focus on other film projects rather than spend another crapload of weeks doing a second one!, However I think it's a great Idea so I'll think about it, 100% chance of yes." Music Super Smash Bros.: Original Motion Kickture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the movie, It will be released a week before the movie releases, by Atlantic Records on Digital. Track listing Release The movie will have a planned release in either 2019 or 2020, Colon didn't make his decision yet.Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Films based on video games Category:Action films Category:Adventure Category:Japanese films Category:Comedy films Category:PG-rated films Category:2D animation Category:American films